Kidnapee vs Kidnaper
by Lawren Deer
Summary: Roxanne decides on playing with Megamind s reactions. Her expectations - he would intensively blush. His response to her teasing moves - surprisingly unpredictable.


Disclaimer: I don`t own Megamind or Roxanne Ritchie

I own the story-cover. It is a picture I have painted. For a way bigger image visit my dA account. It is displayed in my FF profile.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was so used to her regular kidnappings that she would always predict when Minion will appear.<p>

It was always the same: knock-out spray, wake up in Megamind`s lair, exchange some smart thoughts with Megamind – the usual banter, call Metro Man, and so on. Kidnapper and damsel would always put their poker face and play on each other's patience.

For the next time Roxanne wanted it to be more fun. She was going to challenge Megamind more than before. She put a purple silk sheath dress; her favorite perfume; black eyeliner and red lipstick.

As usual she didn`t notice when Minion sneaked in her apartment. She woke up tied on her kidnap-chair, but didn`t give out she was awake. This time Minion haven`t put the bag on her head.

"Minion, why is Miss Ritchie without her bag."

Minion answered in his polite tone "Sir, Miss Ritchie had made something different with her make up this time, so I didn`t want to ruin it for your evil presence."

Megamind looked at her. Yes. He had to admit Roxanne looked different today – more beautiful than ever.

"Alright Minion. Good job!"

"For you always, Sir. Now could you excuse me? I need to do some alterations in the other side of the Evil-Lair." With this Minion walked away leaiving Megamind with Roxanne.

The blue villain looked back at her. She always looked good when kidnapped, but this time she had taken more special care of her appearances. Was she having a date which he just ruined? This thought made him a little bit jealous and also a little bit worried. What if she demanded him to let her go meet whoever she was dating? No. He wouldn`t let her go.

At that moment she shifted giving Megamind the time to prepare for his grand _We meet again_. He quickened to his black chair, but instead of turning it with its back, he sat facing her. The bag wasn`t on her head anyway, so she could open her eyes anytime.

She opened her blue eyes to meet a pair of emerald ones. She tried not to look surprised by this but a slight widening of her eyes gave her out. "Well, hello Miss Ritchie! As I suppose you`re not going to scream for me. Instead, I would like you to tell me to what do I owe this honor of you looking so tempting this time. Are you having a date which I just ruined with my evil plans?" He laughed evilly.

She slowly parted her lips. Her voice was more seductive than ever before. "Why, yes Megamind."

He shot her with a smirk. "And who is that lucky man who is going to be pointlessly waiting for you?" He mentally kicked himself for mentioning 'lucky man'.

"Oh, there is nobody waiting for me, for this person is staying right in front of me." She cocked her head and looked him with daring eyes.

Megamind played along. "Are you saying that you consider this a date, Miss Ritchie?"

She leaned a little forward. "Don`t be too exited Megamind. This is just another of your plots which is so going to be unsuccessful."

"Oh, really? And why do you think my plots are unsuccessful?" His tone was also rather seductive.

"Well, let`s see. You always come out with a plan to kill Metro Man, but there is always something to go wrong. Oh, and you always end up behind bars." She looked victoriously at him.

Megamind smirked and rolled his chair closer. "And why do you think there is always something to go 'wrong', Miss Richie? I thought you are the smartest person I know. You must have figured this out long time ago."

Her mind started working. He was right. There must be a reason for his plans for killing Metro Man to be unsuccessful. Was it possible? "You don`t want to kill Metro Man."

Megamind nodded "And why do you think is that, Miss Ritchie?"

She teased "Because you are not so evil." Megamind was startled. Not so evil? Him? The criminal genius and master of all villainy? With his index finger stabbing the air and with a matter-of-fact voice he said "Good, Miss Ritchie, is the path of honour, heroism, and nobility. Evil... well, it's just cooler. I am a super villain! Do not forget that."

Roxanne was amused "I am sorry Megamind but you just do not appear that villainous to me. All the weapons you point to my face and all the alligators are just so boring already. If you are such a super villain, why do you always keep such a distance between us? You want me to be afraid of you but it looks like you are the one afraid of me."

_A distance between Us? _Megamind realized that he had never been too close to Roxanne. He would always keep a distance of at least one meter. He thought it was convenient enough. But he couldn`t let her win this one. That`s why now he rolled his chair so close that his knees almost touched hers.

"What were you saying Miss Ritchie?"

She leaned forward "I said untie me." Megamind pulled back a little and gave a confused look, but then put back his poker face. "I believe you`ve never said such thing, Miss Ritchie. But I suppose after I am so close you feel a little bit nervous. I can understand this. After all, I am so incredibly handsome." Lie. He was the one nervous now.

Roxanne played along "You have no idea Megamind. Now why don`t you untie me?" She rubbed her knee trough the inside of his knee. Megamind furrowed an eyebrow. She was literally suggestive. Even if it was a trick, he liked it. Why did he like it? It wasn`t right. She was his kidnappee. He didn`t want her to think that he was taking any advantage of her. But, after all, it was she who was acting seductively. How could he resist that? He was sure that she knew about his feelings for her.

He slowly rolled his chair behind her back and leaned forward to untie her. He took her ties but his gloves weren`t good for untying. He took them off. He reached for her ties again, touching a little bit of her skin. He slowed his movements. His senses then were distracted by the aroma of Roxanne`s perfume. He didn`t notice how much he has leaned forward until he became fond of something tickling his nose. It was touching her hair. He froze for a second, his heart raising. Then he closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair and then in the back of her ear.

When Roxanne realized what he was doing she felt something warm in her stomach. She was always thinking that such things cannot influence her emotions, but this turned her on. She also closed her eyes. Her lips parted. She gave a quiet gasp. Megamind hadn`t untied her yet, but their hands tangled together, feeling each other's skin. Then she breathlessly whispered "Please stop." Megamind slowly pulled away, and they parted their hands.

And that was just in time before Metro Man appeared to 'save' Roxanne and to take Megamind in jail.

* * *

><p>A week later, Megamind escaped from prison. The new plot was ready and Roxanne was sitting unconscious on her chair.<p>

She started waking up. The bag was pulled from her head. "Miss Ritchie, we meet again!"

"Megamind, will you ever give up?"

"Why, no Miss Richie. Evil never gives up. Besides, we have an unfinished business with you." He grinned at her.

She teased "Oh, yes. You were untying me, Megamind, but you never actually succeed in that."

"That`s right Miss Ritchie. We were interrupted by your boyfriend in ties." That was a pure tease. He knew they weren`t a couple.

She smirked "It wasn`t only that. You just couldn`t withstand to be so close to me."

Megamind twitched an eyebrow and said with his seductive voice "Oh! Nor did you, Miss Ritchie."

"Hmmm. You must have misunderstood my reactions. Why don`t you really untie me this time?" Roxanne had to lie but she still challenged.

Megamind rolled his chair close in front of her. "Allow me to ask Miss Ritchie what are you going to do when I untie you? I hope it won`t be something stupid."

She chuckled and said with sarcastic voice "Well, I guess."

Megamind laughed. "OHOHOHO! And what can you do, Miss Ritchie? Escape? My brainbots will capture you in no time. Or maybe you will try to fight me?" He smirked.

She only said "Try me."

This time he firstly untied her ankles, and also didn`t roll his chair all the way to her back. He only stopped by her side. When he untied her he placed the ties in her lap and put his hands into his lap, resting back at his black chair. With a cat movement Roxanne muffled the ties around Megamind`s wrists and tightened them in a very good knot. Then she gave Megamind her victorious look. Not that Megamind did something to fight against her intention.

He raised his brows in a mock surprise, "Miss Ritchie, I am impressed!"

She leaned forward almost hovering over him. "Is that stupid enough?"

"You have no idea, Miss Ritchie." Answering her with her own words. With a very fast movement he leaned forward putting his hands up and forward towards Roxanne. In no time she found herself in between his tied hands and sitting in his lap. Her hands were pressed to her body. His tied wrists wouldn't let her go. He had managed to turn her on a side, so now her shoulder was resting on his chest.

While she was still in shock, Megamind spoke "Where were we? Oh! The last time when I was that close you said.." He leaned his head forward, his lips closer to her ear and whispered "Please stop."

Shivers went up her spine. She was caught absolutely unprepared. He could swear her whole body shuddered slightly when he spoke. She whispered back, "Megamind?"

"Yes Roxanne?" Then his lips touched her ear.

"Don`t stop!"

He continued his intention on her ear, caressing it with lips. Then he put several warm kisses on her neck. She turned to him and leaned for a kiss. Now it was his turn to feel unprepared. She felt his nervousness. The green in his eyes was no longer with an arrogant shade. Now his eyes were uncertain, his lips parted, his brows slowly raising only in the middle of his forehead.

She was feeling uncomfortable in her position. She moved showing that she wanted to free herself. Megamind lifted his hands and kept them up. Roxanne turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. She then captured his lips with hers. Megamind was still tied with hands up. He never felt so surrendered and helpless. Roxanne lifted her hands to his and untied him.

Now her hands were stroking his neck. With nails she went all the way down his back. Reaching his waist the feeling became extremely concentrated, making his senses to intensify. He pulled from their kiss and gave a loud "Ah!" Passion overtook him. He kissed her again, parting his lips and letting his tongue caress hers. She gave a mumble, and he answered her with a purr from the back of his throat. This couldn`t be more stimulating. She straddled over him for her to feel more tangibly his lower rush. A strange thrill went through both of them against each other, gasping and keeping their eyes shot.

After several more passionate moments they started slowing their movements until they stopped. They pulled away to look into each other`s eyes.

It all did happen for real. And they both wanted it. But they had to part. Metro Man was going to come any second.


End file.
